1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to word processing systems and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for defining initial processing parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art word processing machines, initial set up of processing parameters (margins, tabs, line spacing, etc.) was done through the use of buttons and switches on the operator keyboard. These machines performed limited data handling functions.
With the advent of LSI circuits has come increased word processing machine function capability which has led to more buttons and switches on the operator's keyboard. However, the functional development of word processing machines has been hampered because of the limitations on acceptable keyboard size and because the increased complexity requires much more training for the user.